ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Frazier
Matt Frazier, is currently wrestling with CWF and IFCW. Matt Frazier debuted in February, 2007. Matt originally started with a gimmick based on his life style, much like that of his biggest influence, CM Punk. Background Robert Melville started out backyard wrestling with his friends. After watching wrestlers CM Punk, Nick Mondo, and Chris Cash(among others), he decided he wanted to be a wrestler. During his original backyard wrestling days, he derived his names from wrestlers, such as Jack The Cactus(Cactus Jack backwards) and Amazing Rob(Amazing Red). After the company he started out in dissovled, he started his company, BYCW, changed his moniker, and even managed to win his company's first ever "Tournament Of Death". When he turned 18, he decided to tour Japan, where he participated in many violent matches, most ending with one wrestler losing lots of blood. After the tour, he decided to try his like in the CWF. CWF career Matt Frazier debuted in the CWF late February, 2007. His original gimmick was that of the 'Straight-Edge' lifestyle of which he followed. He quickly took it upon himself to start a feud with War Machine who was known for his smoking and drinking. After losing a battle royal for the CWF Television Championshiphe soon started a feud with VND after he caused the team to lose their tag match. Ever since then, Matt has been on a downward spiral of losing, before being injured at the hands of Devlyn Michaels. Matt Frazier then debuted by tagging with Judgment, but Judgment no showed and the match was then a two on one. Matt tried as well as he could, but lost. The week after that, Matt was again paired with Judgment, this time in a triple threat tag match, where again, Matt lost. Matt still hopes to have a big break and eventually win a title he desires. Recently Matt defeated Matt Walker with the "Finger Poke Of Doom" to secure a spot in Americana, in the Money In The Bank match, which he would go on to lose. Shortly after Americana Frazier received the role of acting General Manager, when Anthony Romeri resumed his status as a wrestler, putting his ownership duties on hold and temporarily transferring his power to Matt, a debt Frazier would later repay by having One Man Genocide ejected from the building before he could do serious harm to the former owner after a vicious in ring attack. IFCW career Recently, it was announced that Matt has signed on with the new IFCW, and will debut July 15, against Tim Timmons in a match he is used to, a hardcore match. Other Facts Current Entrance Music: "Last Caress" - The Misfits(CWF) "Fuck Authority" - Pennywise(IFCW) Other Music Used: "Lip Gloss And Black" - Atreyu(debut in BYCW) "Suicide's An Alternative/You'll Be Sorry" - Suicidal Tendencies(rest of his BYCW career) "500 Channels" - Choking Victim(Japan) "Miseria Cantare(The Beginning) - AFI(original in CWF) Finishing and Signature Moves :*''The Frazier Blade(Shooting Star Legdrop)' :*''One Last Caress(99 Crusher/Ki Krusher) :*''Frazier Cutter(Life Cutter)'' :*''Bullet/Frazier Driver(Joker Driver)'' :*''Rat Trap(Top Tope Michinoku Driver)'' Aliases and Nicknames :*''Jack The Cactus'' :*''Mike Corino'' :*''Rob The Snob'' :*''Amazing Rob'' :*''The Modern Messiah'' :*''Straight-Edge'' :*''Next-Gen King of the Death Match'' :*''The Misfit'' :*''Archangel'' Championships and accomplishments :*''DSW Champion'' :*''DSW Intercontinental'' :*''DSW Hardcore'' :*''BYCW Fist ever "Tournament Of Death" winner''